Lilah Morgan
Name: Lilah Morgan Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: She spends a lot of the time in the library at school. She's said to have read every book in there numerous times, and enjoys reading them each. Her pasttimes outside of that lay in debate, speech, and spending time at home with her family and her cat, Miss Cleo. Is also a member of the track team. Appearance: Lilah is a women's suit type of girl. She insists on looking very professional, wearing almost nothing but casual/formal business suits with high heels, and a light amount of make up. She has brown eyes and black hair, is rather tall, a good figure (coming from the fact that she participates in track), and a light complexion, though not pale. She has very straight, clean teeth, moderately high cheek bones, a small nose, and thin eyebrows. Biography: Lilah is a girl with a troubled past, which no one would guess considering how she's a major socialite and is actually in good spirits concerning her life. When Lilah was younger, she was the girl with the good family. A mother and father who adored both her and her younger brother, lots of family visiting, the sort of thing you would see in a very cute, happy, vomit-inducing movie. However, at the age of 10, an accident happened in Lilah's life. While at home, Lilah discovered a gun inside her parents room while she was helping her mother clean out their closet. Thinking it was a toy, as she had never even seen a real gun before, shot her mother with it in play. The bullet hit her mother in the back, hitting a major artery, and Lilah's father, hearing the sound of the gunshot, came up to the room and immediately call paramedics to help her. Unfortunately, by the time the medic's arrived, Lilah's mother was far beyond saving. She had suffered some major blood loss to the point where they couldn't help her stay alive, and her mother died that night. From that night on, Lilah's life was a hell full of guilt and even anger. Due to the Child Access Prevention Law, her father was held responsible for the death and was subsequently put in jail. This lead her and her brother to be left with their uncle, who was their godfather and only living relative left. However, the death of his sister made him resentful, hateful, and dismissive of the young Lilah, as he blamed her for the death, and that anger eventually lead to a major bout of alcoholism. At the same time, Lilah always blamed herself for her mother's death, as well as blaming her father, as he was the one who purchased the gun, and didn't let anyone in the house know about it. She only heard about the gun when she overheard him talking to the police about the incident. She argues that had her father made the information of the gun known, and taught them the proper precautions, she never would have shot her mother. Even though she knew in her heart that it was an accident, though, she never stopped blaming herself. At age 11, the worst came when her uncle seemed to snap on the night of the anniversary of his sister's death. After getting far too drunk for him to think comprehensively, he got into a fight with his niece, and hit her. Five across the face style. He was out to kill her, and she was dead afraid. During the altercation she went into the room and ran out to the neighbour's house with her brother with her, who was just as equally scared of what would happen to his big sis. This didn't stop her uncle from trying to break into the neighbours' house and go after the girl, but before he could adequately try, the police were already there, alerted by the 9/11 call made. Their uncle was deemed unfit to take care of the kids, and was also set to trial on grounds of assault, and attempted murder. Her and her brother were separated by foster home after foster home. Eventually she was adopted by the Morgan family at the age of 14. Although she still goes to therapy at that age, she has grown to have recovered from her mother's death, and the shock of her uncle's attempted murder. She also visits her father every few months for a jail visit, and although she hasn't forgiven him for his part in the accident, which he has stated his guilt over, but they have formed a bond. At age 18, Lilah is a senior on her way to success. As an exemplary student, with a knack for schoolwork, and a positive attitude, Lilah is one of the most successful, bright students at Southridge. She also has a lot of friends at the school, most of whom she tutors in various courses. Since the attack from her uncle, she has a very big opinion against alcoholism, and has done some volunteer work at drug and alcohol rehabilitation centers. After being adopted by the Morgans, the head of household, Mr. Morgan, being a cop, she asked and was given permission to study various martial arts, specifically Aikido, Tae Kwan Do, and even Capoiera, and eventually took to the firing range, as to make sure she knew enough about guns to teach others how to use, and how NOT to use one, even volunteering for a program that teaches younger kids about the dangers of firearms. Although she was reluctant at first when training with firearms, her adoptive father made it clear that the gun is only as dangerous as the person using it, and taught her all the things she needed to know so that the tragedy of her mother wouldn't happen again. Despite all her tragedy and darkness, Lilah is a girl who would be seen as happy. Although it took a lot of therapy and recovery time to become so, she believes that her tragedies helped shape who she is, and no matter how dark her past may have been, the fact that she is alive stands a testament that she should live her life happily. She is currently planning to finish school and then study and train to become a cop like her adoptive father. She loves her friends and family, spends a lot of time outdoors with her family, friends, and cat (Miss Cleo, who she takes for a walk every Saturday and Sunday mornings). She does has some downfalls in that she is very serious sometimes, and frowns down on immaturity and is even less happy when she hears about some of the students engaging in drinking and partying. That doesn't stop her from befriending and trusting the people around her. Advantages: Skilled in firearms, hand to hand fighting, and is very intelligent. Disadvantages: She is entirely too trusting in others, and holds her friends dear. Dear to the point where she will hesitate to kill UNLESS in self defense. She also has major guilt issues so that if she ever killed someone, she'd be made a wreck. Designated Number: Female Student no. 33 The above biography is as written by Xaldien. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Sig-Sauer Pistol Conclusions: Well, well, well. If we could just get G33 past her little inhibitions about killing people, we might have one heck of a contender on our hands. She's fortunate. Normally, the firearms-proficient children we get in the game wind up with really crappy weapons. Seems like Lady Luck's on Lilah's side... for now, anyway. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Clive Maxwell Collected Weapons: Sig-Sauer Pistol (issued) Allies: Clive Maxwell Enemies: Guy Rapide, Alice Jones, Clive Maxwell Mid-Game Evaluation: Lilah's first appearance occurred on Day 2, when she caught her ex-boyfriend Clive Maxwell unaware at the graveyard and held him at gunpoint. The two engaged in some banter during which Lilah declared that she had no qualms about shooting him, but Clive somehow managed to get out of the way of her gun and engage Lilah in a fight. They brawled with each other until Clive called for a stop to the fighting and offered Lilah a deal. Clive and Lilah would put off their business with each other until Day 5, getting as many weapons as possible in the ensuing time period. Her sense of superiority tingled by Clive's offer, Lilah declared that they would meet either at the graveyard or the caves and left the area, Later, Lilah would arrive at the hospital. She planned to infiltrate the group of Guy Rapide and Alice Jones, only to have Guy immediately point his gun at her. Unperturbed, Lilah told Guy to kiss her ass, but before anything further could develop, the area was announced as a danger zone. She gathered medical supplies and quickly fled the area. Lilah followed Guy and Alice to the trail, but ran into Clive on the way there. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *The original concept for Lilah was completely different from the Lilah we know from season three. The original Lilah was a complete crazy who broke the fourth wall, even going so far as to have a full-fledged conversation with her handler, Xaldien, within her biography. The character was turned down on the grounds that she was simply too unrealistic, but rather than scrapping the character, Xaldien revamped her into someone more believable. *Apparently, Lilah and fellow contestant Clive Maxwell used to date. *Xal made a bit of a boo-boo in "It's On" when he referred to Lilah as being a blonde although her bio clearly states she has black hair. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lilah, in chronological order. V3: *Slouching Towards Bethlehem *Alive Out Of Habit *It's On *SOS (Anything But Love) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lilah Morgan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! "Wait. Doesn't Lilah have black hair? Why does this post say it's blonde?" "Shitttt.... bitch can't even stay in character for most of the time. Jeez... -.-';;" - Ciel "Hey, I made a mistake. I'd been up for two days, I had a bottle of wine in my system, and I mixed her up with Kristey (V2 character). I never said I was the brightest light in the box... wait-- FUCK!" - Xaldien Category:V3 Students